


This is Coming Out of the Avatar's Paycheck

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: spicy zutara fam being spicy and salty [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anti Aang, Anti Kataang, Anti-Kataang, F/M, I let Katara swear as a little treat, I let Zuko swear as a little treat, Zuko swears three times in the span of 20 seconds and i love that, inspired by a convo on Discord, oh look! another salt fic by yours truly, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara confesses to Zuko. Aang walks in on their first kiss, and things go as well as expected.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: spicy zutara fam being spicy and salty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982452
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	This is Coming Out of the Avatar's Paycheck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fic is LOOOONG and it's set four years after the war, so if I say two, consider that it's me being unobservant and let me know. 
> 
> Anyways, shoutout to the Discord server (especially Mauve) for inspiring this one! 
> 
> Special shoutout to ZutaraWasRobbed for betaing this, along with getting me to let Katara swear >:D
> 
> Anyways I tried to keep it short but then more words and arguments kept happening so now y'all get this monster of a fic :''''D

“What’s it like, to kiss someone when you have their consent?” Katara asks Zuko out of the blue as they leaned against the balcony’s balustrade, taking in the afternoon sun.

“What?” Zuko, clearly thrown by her question, stares in shock. Four years since the war has ended, and he is flustered by a simple curious question. Katara holds in a giggle.

“I mean, I know what it’s like, since I had at least one in my life,” Katara said, “But I really should’ve asked, what’s it like to kiss someone who’s stable?” 

“I really don’t know what you mean by ‘stable’,” Zuko said, “But it’s probably not me.”

“Compared to Jet and Aang? You’re totally stable.” Katara said, and her eyes widened when she realized what she did. She did not intend on confessing to Zuko like this!

“Say that again?” Zuko asked, “Me? Stable? Compared to Aang?” Katara laughed.

“You don’t run from your problems, I say that’s pretty stable in my book,” Katara said. Zuko blinked.

“If that’s what you say so...but you really like me, don’t you?” he asked, almost shyly. 

“Guess the cat owl’s out of the bag,” Katara said, “I mean, I did plan on saying I like you, but I didn’t plan on just throwing the cat owl out.”

“You...really like me,” Zuko said slowly, and now it was Katara’s turn to flush in embarrassment.

“You don’t have to like me back in that way,” she tries to soothe, but Zuko’s hands reached up to cup her face.

“I do like you that way,” Zuko said, “And uh, can I…?” Katara leans in with a nod, and when Zuko’s good eye widens, she takes initiative and stands on her toes a bit to kiss him. At first contact, she mirrors Zuko’s move and places her hands to cup his face, some of her fingers on his scar. He startles for a second, but relaxes, willing to let her touch the scar, just like she did four years ago in the Crystal Catacombs under Ba Sing Se…

“What the heck?!” a cry came, and Katara and Zuko instinctively pulled back and turned their heads at the source of the voice. Aang stood there, grey eyes wide. 

“Aang, what do you need?” Katara asked, trying to take his attention off of her and Zuko’s kiss. Aang’s eyes flicked from Zuko’s hands still on Katara’s face and the defensive pose Katara had taken.

“Did you force yourself on Katara?!” Aang yelled at Zuko, completely dodging her question, and for a brief second of fear, she could’ve sworn she saw his tattoos and eyes flicker with that dreaded glow. 

“What makes you think that?” Katara asked Aang before Zuko could.

“You clearly don’t want to be kissed!” Aang said, and Katara rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I did,” Katara said, trying to be calm.

“His hands are still on you!” Aang said, pointing out the obvious, and Katara stepped away.

“Because I want them to be, until you ruined the moment,” Katara said as evenly as possible. She took a step in front of Zuko, just in case Aang wanted to use the Avatar State on him. 

“I know what I saw!” Aang said, “He forced himself on you and you let him because - “

“Shut up!” Katara snapped, unable to hold back her fury, “What is with your weird insistence on invalidating me?!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t forget two years ago when I took on the position of the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador, you told me that I was out of my mind! When I told you I was confused on Ember Island, you ignored what I said and kissed me!”

“I thought that if I kissed you, you’d realize your true feelings for me!” Aang argues back, but Katara wasn’t done.

“When I told you I was going to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild, you tried to guilt trip me into staying by your side. You said you needed me more than the Southern Water Tribe, _my home_ , did.” Katara’s voice shook slightly as she remembered that day when she told their friend group that she was going home, and how Sokka threatened to draw his sword on Aang. 

“Katara, let me speak to him,” Zuko says quietly. Aang nods.

“Yeah, let me talk to him,” Aang says. Katara narrows her eyes but steps to the side, allowing Aang to have an unhindered view of Zuko.

“So you want to talk about forcing yourself on me?” Katara asked, almost bitter, “Have at it.” With a gesture, she wordlessly let Zuko speak for the both of them.

“Forcing myself? She wanted it.” Zuko said, and Aang snorted.

“That’s what _you_ want to believe,” he sneered, but stopped, probably because Zuko was glaring at him. 

“You know, Aang, if she didn’t want to be kissed, she would’ve used some waterbending move that would’ve thrown me across the city,” Zuko said drily.

“She didn’t do that to me on Ember Island,” Aang said, and Zuko’s jaw dropped. 

“I wonder why!” Katara said sarcastically, “Maybe it’s because I didn’t want to reveal my _waterbending_ on a Fire Nation island!” 

“You kissed Katara without her consent?!” Zuko asked.

“I mean - “

“He did,” Katara cut in, “I basically said that I wasn’t interested and he took that as a challenge.”

“I didn’t! When you said you were confused, I thought that me kissing you would clear it up!” Aang protested, and Katara laughed out of shock.

“That’s not how it works!” Katara said once she got ahold of herself, “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, so I tried to give a subtle ‘no’, but you didn’t take the hint!”

“How?! I love you, isn’t that enough?!” Aang said, and both Zuko and Katara shook their heads.

“Love goes both ways,” Katara says, “And I’m sorry Aang, I don’t love you in the way you love me.”

“But we’re destiny! We’re fated to be together!” Aang tries to reason.

“Destiny?” Zuko asks, “Fate? Are people fated to be together?”

“Yes! Like you and Mai!” Aang argues, and Zuko laughs.

“We never were, she just had a crush on me as a kid and when we got together, it was because I was at an emotionally low point where you could’ve told me that the unagi was actually a land animal from the Fire Nation and I would’ve believed you,” Zuko said, shaking his head again. At the rate they were going, their necks were going to be sore from all the head shakes they gave to Aang.

“But - “

“Enough!” Katara snapped, “I’m sorry Aang, but I don’t love you the way you love me, and that’s final.”

“But you’re my forever girl!” Aang argued.

“Forever girl? What the fuck is that? What makes you say that?” Katara asked, slightly perturbed at the idea of forever being the partner of the Avatar. 

“Roku got to be with his forever girl!” 

“Roku? What? You’re not Roku, and I’m not whoever he married!” Katara said, surprised and confused.

“But I am? I’m a reincarnation of Roku?” Aang argued.

“Yeah, but I’m not a reincarnation of his wife,” Katara said, and Aang gaped like a fish out of water.

“Roku said telling you that I loved you would work!” Aang said, and Katara shook her head.

“Only if I returned the feeling, but I don’t,” Katara said simply and Aang glared at Zuko.

“Zuko stole your feelings then?” Aang asked, his voice dipping dangerously.

“How can someone steal feelings?” Katara asked, “Grow up, Aang. You’re practically an adult now, how the spirits-damn fuck are you navigating life at this rate?”

“I - “ Katara held up her hand to stop him.

“Remember when I told you I was confused? I wasn’t, I knew exactly why I didn’t want to be in a relationship with you.” Katara said, and Aang opened his mouth to say more, but Katara continued on, “You were too young to get into a relationship, and with a mindset like that, I wouldn’t want you as a partner. You’re an amazing friend, but I don’t want a partner who acts the way you do.”

“Katara, I’d be an amazing boyfriend!” Aang protested, but Katara laughed and shook her head.

“Would you? You say you would, but you won’t listen to me! You don’t see me as me, you just think that if you love me enough, I’d love you back! That’s not how this works, that’s not how any of this works!”

“But - “

“Enough,” Katara said, her voice firm, “Too many times I treated you like a fragile egg that would roll away at the slightest breeze, because you’ve done that to me too many times. Every time things get tough, you run away. We couldn’t afford you running away when things get tough because of me, but that’s getting old. You’re not twelve anymore, you’re Zuko’s age when the war ended and he took on the throne, and you’re essentially an adult to the rest of the world.”

“Katara - “

“I’m not done,” she said, “You ran because I tried to shelter you from the world, thus leaving you vulnerable to the worst of the worst. I can’t protect you anymore, and the world would not be pleased if I tried. You need to stand on your own two feet, not constantly fly away while I defend you.” 

“I wouldn’t, I - “

“Aang, what I’m saying is that if you need time to be away from all of this, we can handle it. The world isn’t going to fall apart if you step away for a few days - “

“The _world_ won’t fall apart, but I AM FALLING APART!” Aang snapped, and Katara took an involuntary step back, falling into the old battle-ready stance on instinct.

“Then that’s on you,” Katara said, “And...slightly on me. I shouldn’t have been so protective of your feelings that I forgot what a truly happy person looked like.”

“Katara, don’t blame yourself - “ Zuko started to say, but Katara raised a hand.

“It’s my fault,” she said quietly, “Back then, I was afraid to say anything less than positive to Aang because he would run away every time. Now, I have more than just Sokka and Aang - I have Zuko, I have Toph, I have Suki, I have Dad, and so much more with me than when I was fourteen. So I can do this now. I can be strong enough to look you in the eye and tell you how I truly feel.”

“What?” Aang asked.

“I’m sorry Aang, but this entire time I’ve been saying that I do not love you and I do not want to be your girlfriend. I don’t know how else to tell you that, but you wouldn’t listen, so I’m sorry that it has to come down like this.”

“Katara! Come on! Give me a chance, please!” Aang begs. Katara’s eyes narrowed.

“No,” she said, making her voice strong as iron, “I’ve made my choice and it’s not you.” Aang’s eyes flickered, and suddenly, the wind picked up.

“Get down!” Zuko yelled, but Katara was already ahead of him, grabbing his wrist and leading him inside, hoping Aang wouldn’t be as stupid as to cause property damage in the Fire Nation. 

“Give me a chance, please!” Aang yelled, his eyes and tattoos glowing as the wind blew stronger. 

“Not like this!” Katara yelled, shoving Zuko and herself behind a couch and praying that it’d be heavy enough to not be lifted, “This is why I don’t want to be your girlfriend!”

“Please! Help me, Katara!” Aang suddenly pleaded, changing his tune, “You can help me out, I know you can!”

“You’re talking, aren’t you?” Katara challenged, “Get yourself out of there.”

“I can’t control it!” Aang said, but Katara shook her head to Zuko when he raised a brow.

“He’s the one in control,” Katara explained quietly, “I can’t hear any other Avatar. He activated it on his own will.”

“Well that’s fucked up,” Zuko said, “But while you shouldn’t have to calm him down every time he goes into the Avatar State, I do mind if there’s property damage.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Katara said.

“In essence, your hands are tied,” Zuko said, “Fuck it, I’m telling him off. Does the Avatar even have a salary?”

“Zuko, what?” Katara asked as Zuko leaped over the couch.

“Hey Aang!” Zuko yelled, “Get out of the Avatar State unless you want to be paying the damage expenses - and the workers don’t come cheap! I pay them well for this!”

“I don’t think that’s going to calm him down!” Katara yelled over the wind, and yelped as the couch she was taking refuge behind started to be lifted with the wind.

“Fuck it,” Katara heard Zuko say as he leaped at Aang.

“Zuko no - !“ Katara reflexively reached out, but Zuko tackled Aang. Katara flattened herself onto the floor as something came near her head, and when she looked up slightly, the wind was dying down as Zuko held Aang down. She could tell his lips were moving, but could barely hear him as the wind died down and the furniture fell to the floor. Zuko got up and calmly walked over to her.

“You okay?” he asked, and she nodded and peeked over his shoulder as Aang slowly sat up. 

“Katara…?” Aang asked slowly, and she could see his eyes widen as he took in the state of the room, “I did all that?”

“Yeah, you did,” Katara said quietly, and Aang lowered his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Aang said, “I can do better. I swear I can.”

“Figure it out, Aang,” Katara said, “I know you can be better, but not with me in your life. Not right now, anyways.”

“You’re serious? About staying out of my life?” Aang asks, and his face falls when he sees that she is indeed serious.

“Give yourself time, Aang,” Katara said, “Your heart will heal, I promise.”

“Truly?”

“Yes,” Katara said, exasperated, and Aang sighed.

“If that’s what you think,” Aang said finally.

“It’s not what I think,” Katara said, shaking her head, “It’s just what I see right in front of me.”

“Just...go, Aang,” Zuko said, “Go now, and I won’t add the property damage charges to your bill.”

“What?”

“I’m being serious,” Zuko said sincerely, “Go now and go on a soul-searching field trip for yourself.” Aang bowed his head.

“Okay, thank you,” Aang said quietly, “I’m sorry, for everything.” With that, Aang left the room, and Zuko and Katara glanced at each other.

“Sorry that the mood’s ruined now,” Zuko said, and Katara just shrugged.

“Well...it’s not like we have anything tonight, so why don’t we say you and I go and take out some frustration via vigilante work?” 

“Sign me up,” Zuko said, “I’m always in the mood for that.” 

“Better get myself a good hat then,” Katara said, “Meet me on a rooftop outside of the palace?”

“I’ll see you there,” Zuko said as they split paths.

“If you’re late, I’ll start without you! You have an hour!” Katara said.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Zuko responded, “And you are my world.”

“Dork,” Katara said as she turned away, “Don’t be late!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!”

**Author's Note:**

> No anons, it's a salt fic and I don't trust anons because some of them like to jump the fence and complain about how much salt there is.


End file.
